Fate
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: Akamine Yuri is a ninja of konoha and is a descendant of a unknown clan which shinobis do not know it exist. Follow Yuri, through adventures, romance, drama and more! And discover the forbidden fate that Yuri has to bear. Rated T for words.


**Music: Hey it is me :D i wrote stories for fairy tail and shugo chara and i read up some stories on naruto so i thought why not give it a try? I might be a bit boring first because i dont know what to write for the first chapter so sorry ;_;**

"Itte..." A light pale blue haired girl was rubbing her head. Yes. That girl is me, a 13 year old and a ninja of Konoha. I have not entered the academy of ninjas but I am heading there to hand in my application! I skipped to the academy with a bright smile on my face but all I got was looks of disgust and glares. After that, I decided not to put on a happy, kind and friendly face instead, a cool, calm and collected. Why do I get looks of disgust and glares? Simple. I have a beast contained inside of me, no, not the nine tailed beast. Is the eleven tailed beast. All of you thought that the strongest was the ten tailed beast, well, I am here to tell you that the eleven tailed beast exist and is the strongest beast in the whole wide world!

I handed in the application and I decided to go to my secret training place. When I reached there, I decided to practice with my kunais and shurikens. I hold both kunais and shurikens and closed my eyes for awhile and threw them. I hit all of the targets I set up beforehand, which is pretty good to me. After I am done with training, it is already sunset and I trudged home from my training ground. I reached home with no one else inside, yes, I lived alone which is sad but I don't really feel lonely at all. I kicked off my shoes and lied on my bed drifting off to sleep for the next horrible day.

The next day, is the day where I enter academy school for ninjas. I stretched and do my bathroom routine, after that I picked out my outfit. I decided to wear a sleeveless white blouse with its collar black, a turquoise short mini skirt laced. I wear my feather bracelet and my favorite black sneakers and ran to the academy gates. There, I went to a classroom and knocked on the door two times. A sensei opened it which is none other than Iruka-sensei. He opened the door and gestured me to come in the classroom, I walked with him and after that I faced the class. I heard the class whispering things like,

"Is she from an another village?"

"Why did she come here in mid-term? She could have joined at the start of the year."

"Hey doesn't she look familiar?"

I ignored all of those comments and I folded my arms in front of my chest and stood there until Iruka-sensei told me to introduce myself.

"I am Akamine Yuri. Nice to meet you all." I said with a monotone with my face expression blank and still folding my arms. Iruka sweatdropped and asked me to pick a seat that is my liking. I started walking and I glanced at the left and many of the girls glared at me, apparently they glared at me because I was looking at their favorite Uchiha boy, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't see how is he all that interesting, he is just a boy what gives? I hmphed and walked right past him and picked a seat two seats behind him, many of the girls gave me either a shocked look or a angry look. I do not care and I flicked my bangs out of my eyes and put my chin on my hands. Halfway through the lesson, Iruka-sensei asked out to meet him at the training ground for some field test. I was about to get up from my seat when I was approached by a angry pink-haired ninja, she grabbed my collar and said,

"Listen here new student, my club and I are the only ones that can fawn over Sasuke-kun and nobody else!" I felt my eyes twitching but I bear with the bullying.  
"Let me go, you do know that Iruka-sensei hates lateness right?" I said calmly. The girl just 'tch' and walked off with a blond and the other girls trailing behind her. I rubbed my head and walked off like nothing had happened, once we were outside...

"Ok now we are having a test if you are good at handling with kunais and shurikens first will be..." Iruka-sensei then slowly said the names of the pupils. I queued up in a line and I was right after Sasuke Uchiha. Let's see how good are you Sasuke. The girl with pink haired which is Sakura Haruno, the name I heard her friends cheering for her, got only two out of five.

"Not bad Sakura.. You need to have a better grip with your kunais and shurikens so I will be giving you a C grade." Iruka commented her skills.

"And when I thought I will get A grade to impress Sasuke.." She murmured.

"Alright at least I passed!" Inner Sakura hollowered. I just sighed listening to her remarks as she walked back to the crowd of students.

"Ok! Sasuke Uchiha, your up next!" Iruka-sensei said.

"Kya~ Sasuke-kun do your best!"

"He is a genius I am sure he will get all out of five!"

"Unlike the last in class boy, he is much better than him!"

"Do your best Sasuke!"

I groaned and covered my ears from the screaming, I would like to save my ears for future battles.. Sasuke got into his fighting stance and threw all the kunais and shurikens, he got a five out of five though one is a little bit far from the center target.

"Good Sasuke, as expected from the first in class. You got an A grade." Iruka commented. Sasuke just gave a blank look and walked off to the crowd.

"Next, Akamine Yuri." Iruka said. I walked towards the targets and stood there holding my kunais and shurikens.

"Hey do you think that new girl could hit all the targets?"

"I bet she could hit none!"

"No no maybe she will accidentally hurt someone!"

I gripped on the kunais and shurikens nice and tight, without bleeding my fingers, I threw them all at once. I hit all the targets and all of them landed on the center.

"W-wow... V-very good, Yuri, you got a A* for that.." Iruka stuttered a bit, amazed by what I can do. I smirked at the crowd, which sent cold chills running down their spines and I walked away. But for some reason, I could feel two pairs of eyes staring at me which I don't know who...


End file.
